Trouble at Domino City High School
by Double M1723
Summary: Hopefully, Yugi trys to stop a bunch of evil dudes (goths) ruled by the evil Marik. Rated R for violence and language. Read and Review!


Chapter One: What do you do when Goths invade Battlecity School?  
  
Teacher: Good morning class! Today we will learn about Science Soldier and Thousand Eye Idol. Who has any of these cards in their deck?  
  
Yugi: (Raises his hand) I do! I do!  
  
Teacher: That's great Yugi!  
  
Marik: (Walks up to the front of the room) Enough of this crap! I been listening to Goth music, and it didn't mention anything about Science Soldiers or Thousand Eye Idols! Rip the game! None of this bullshit anymore! (Speaking Egyptian) BerZerKer!  
  
Teacher: (Head flies off and lots of blood)  
  
UNABLE TO CONTINUE WITH THE BLOOD BECAUSE THERE IS A LARGE AMOUNT AHEAD.  
  
Yugi: (Runs out of class) Janitor! Janitor!  
  
Yugi: (But he's not there, instead there's a sniper rifle on the table. Yugi takes it gleefully and runs back to get a fire extinguisher next to the door. He runs to the classroom with a shadow of something floating in the window. He busts in)  
  
Marik: You're a nosy bastard Yugi! Meet Espa Roba. He has some errrrrrrrrr, interesting telepathic powers. (Runs out of the room)  
  
Espa Roba: Levitation! Make these empty souls knock the fuck out this buffoon before me!  
  
Yugi: (Takes out sniper rifle and shoots dead bodies down) Bang! Boom! Kablooie!  
  
Espa Roba: Mercy! Mercy Yugi! Have my key!  
  
Yugi: Hell no! BBBBBBBBTTTTT! (Takes key)  
  
Yugi: (Runs down the school hallway) Oh no! The school bully!  
  
Kaiba: I think Marik has a crush on you Yugi! Let's treat this with my gun.  
  
Yugi: (Pulls out his gun in time to give him the unpleasantries) Eat dick! (Yugi shoots Kaiba's gun out of his hands)  
  
Kaiba: Please Yugi don't hurt me! I won't bother you no more! I was just joking!  
  
Yugi: Say your prayers! BBBBBBBBTTTTT! (Runs to a gate and opens it with Espa Roba's key)  
  
Tea: Yugi save us! The blood! The blood!  
  
Yugi: (Opens the teacher lounge door. A fire is blocking the way. Whips out fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Tries to open the door, but it is locked) Damn it! My teacher must have the key! Oh boy! I need to go pee! (But sadly, the bathroom is out of order and filthy. Opens a stall door)  
  
Mokuba: Hey Yugi! Can't anyone have any privacy? Like to watch people shit, eh? Well then, have some! (Chucks a slimy piece of shit at Yugi) I bet you liked that. I bet you want some more. God, you are one sick fuck! (Chucks another slimy piece of shit at Yugi) I bet you liked that. I bet you want some more. God, you are one sick fuck! (Chucks another slimy piece of shit at Yugi) I bet you liked that. I bet you want some more. God, you are one sick fuck! (Chucks another slimy piece of shit at Yugi) I bet you liked that. I bet you want some more. God, you are one sick fuck! (Chucks another slimy piece of shit at Yugi. This time, it's heading right towards Yugi) I be(  
  
Yugi: (Jumps up in surprise as the piece of shit lands on his new t-shirt. His shirt pulls the trigger) BBBBBBBBTTTTT! (Yugi's face is shrouded with gore. Moans) This was my new shirt, you Chicken McFagget!  
  
Mokuba: Damn you Yugi. I hope you burn in hell! (Dies)  
  
Yugi: (Runs into the girl's bathroom cause he needs to go bad. There he sees a stall with a bloody arm hanging out) Ill! I'm going to pee on the floor instead! (The light turns off suddenly) What the hell? I can't see where I'm peeing! (Light turns on)  
  
Bakura (Ninja): This blade will turn your dick into a cocktail wiener. If you manage to kill me, you may have my Night Vision Goggles.  
  
Yugi: No, not you too! (Light turns off again. A sword slashed him on the arm. Yugi fires the rifle wildly) Ah, where are you? (He heard the sound of breaking porcelain and water rushing. He heard a thud. The lights turned on) Go home to your mommy before I change my mind!  
  
Bakura: (Runs out of the room)  
  
Yugi: (Picks up the goggles from the floor and washes it) Hey, you forgot your goggles! What a forgetful bastard!  
  
Yugi: (Dons on the goggles and runs into his teacher's homeroom and grabs the key) Now, I can face Marik!  
  
Yugi: (Runs back to Tea and shoots her) I don't give a damn about your pleading! (He inserts the key while Tea moans. Yami runs out of Yugi and screams for his dear life) Get back in my body, you wuss! (He crept up and stood on the balcony. He noticed the two goons and none other than Joey and Tristan, the sex twins. Next to them stood a laughing Marik) Go to hell Marik!  
  
Marik: I can beat you any time Yugi!  
  
Joey: Yeah that's right! With our help that is!  
  
Yugi: That's not fair!  
  
Marik: Yes, it isn't fair, but do you think I need these fucks?! (Points his gun at them and eradicates them both) Fair Yugi?  
  
Yugi: (Fires the flammable box on the top of the room which busts open the wall behind Marik. Cops appear and Mai gets out of a squadron car)  
  
Mai: Stay where you are, you loaf!  
  
Marik: (Grows a face on the back of his head and two new bazookas) Go to hell, all of you!  
  
Yugi: (Fires rapidly like a madman) BBBBBBBBTTTTT! Marik, you thing those puny guns can stop me? (Shoots his dick)  
  
Marik: Oweeeee! Damn you! That hurt, you perv! (Shoots the newly developed heat ray at Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (Jumps out of the way like James Bond and shoots sideways) BBBBBBBBTTTTT! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Marik: You're not going to make it! (Steamrolls Yugi's slashed arm)  
  
Yugi: (Jumped from the balcony and lands on Marik's face)  
  
Marik: Trying to hump me, you fagget?!  
  
Yugi: (Jams the gun up his ass and pulls the trigger. Marik no more)  
  
Marik: (Opens his mouth and Yugi's rifle blasts come whistling out of his mouth)  
  
Malik: (Screams) You're hell of dangerous! I'm leaving you to die!  
  
Marik: No master! Spare me!  
  
Malik: No! (Leaps with a double-sided dagger in his hand and stabs a mirror. The other end goes into his heart) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I may have died, but my soul still lives. (Sinks to his knees)  
  
Six months later  
  
New teacher: We have to replace those dead students with these fellow incomers)  
  
(Bullies and Punks walk in)  
  
New teacher: Who has a Relinquished in their deck?  
  
Yugi: (Smiles and raises his hand and tells the teacher that these new classmates won't bother him a bit. He reloads and checks his rifle and gives the teacher a sheepish grin). 


End file.
